Naruto the Eldest Son of Kronos
by ELEV8
Summary: Naruto is the eldest son of Kronos and Rhea, Champion of the Fates, then he is labeled a traitor by his father after a prophecy was retrieved and then banished from Olympus. What would happen when the eldest son and God took a role in the Fate of one Percy Jackson - Is T rated but could be moved to M later - Pairings Undecided - Naruto/? - Percy/?


**Hello Readers,**

 **I welcome you to my little idea that bounced into my head after reading two chapters of the cursed warrior which is just a Percy Jackson story but i was like what if I applied this idea to Naruto. Not the idea the story had but him being the first born of Kronos and Rhea. Naruto first born and heir to the throne, and many other juicy ideas i have inside my fucking mind. Honestly half the shit in there is it's own world. Look at that i'm rambling again... Anyway enough with my crazy ass-self this is something I want to throw out there and change up the fields for Naruto and Percy Jackson crossovers. Naruto is always, A, a demi-god, okay it is amazing done right and a lot off people do but with almost 400 stories and many are of only him being a demi-god we need to add flavor like a lot of new stories and i wanted to do my take and make people have more ideas and to get the mindset of thinking outside the box. Well enough of my rambling I think you all came for a story, well onwards.**

 **Naruto's Sword Link will be on my Profile, mostly because it won't stay on the dam document ):**

* * *

A man seemed to walking through the halls of his home in a hurried pace because the man could hear the cries of a child in the room and as he opened the door he looked inside and flipped on the light making the man see the sight of his son clutching his pillow and whimpering as if having a nightmare. Walking briskly over to the bed and taking a seat on the side he placed his firm hand on the boys shoulder and lightly shook him.

"Aaron, wake up," as he shook "Aaron come on pal, wake up" The man said a little louder getting the child to stir and his eyes to flutter open.

"Whaa~, whats wrong dad?" came the seven year olds voice as he rubbed his eyes and sat up looking up at his father expectantly.

"You were having a nightmare Aaron." asked the man with concern lacing his voice since this was the fifth one this week. the boy looked down at the sheets and he shut his eyes tightly and tried to hold back to the tears.

"Why do I see those memories every night?" the boy started softly "Why am I cursed to see the future, and to only see the same thing, why," came the boys whispered voice as tears streamed down his face. The man pulled his son into a hug and held him tightly whispering words in his ear and stroking his hair.

"I don't know son, but know this, that will never be the future" the man stated before continuing after pushing the boy to arms length and looking into his eyes. " I named you Aaron because you are going to do great things, your name means light-bringer and you will bring Olympus to another Era when your time comes, but for now lets talk about something else." the man finished with a warm smile on his face as the boy seemed to relax at the mans words as if believing them true. After a minute of silence the boy got a thoughtful look then a fox like grin came to his face.

"Dad tell me the story of how everything started and came to be as it is." the boy said with a lot of hope and with such innocence the man just couldn't deny his son. Smiling softly at the boy he gestured for the boy to lay down and the boy did as told as the man tucked him in and put a hand on the child's head and ruffled his hair.

"Alright then we need to start from the days of when my father would tell me stories to really begin the story." the man said as he took a seat on the bed and got comfortable.

"Well it started the day I was born..." he started as he got a far off look in his eyes

* * *

The day had come the Titan King, Kronos and his wife, Rhea, would have their child born as news spread around that she went into labor and was in midst to giving birth to the prince of Olympus. The pair were in a room where a woman laid as she held the hand of the man next to her. These two were Rhea and Kronos respectively.

"Come on, Push," said the doctor as the child body was out and all was left was a head. " Push one more time!" shouted the doctor

"AHHHHHHHHH" Rhea screamed as she squeezed the man's hand as the child came out and the sound of an infant crying was heard as the doctor cleaned an snipped the umbilical cord. The doctor wrapped the child in a blanket and handed the child to the couple.

"Its a boy and he is healthy as can be." the female doctor said with a smile getting them to nod as she took her leave.

as they stared at the child the man was about to take the child until, until the child opened its eyes. The moment that changed _Fate._ The man instead gently took the child and stared at the child that showed golden eyes staring intently into the man eyes. The man seemed to be having in inner battle because he looked over to his wife and saw the look of fear and desperation and tears, but as he looked back towards the child and looked into the boys eyes again he seemed to bond in that moment, something seemed to blanket that cold, dark heart for once, but like everything built it never lasts long.

"Naruto" the man whispered as he turned to his wife and smiled, a true smile for once and went over and hugged her as she held the child close to her

"My little Maelstrom." whispered the woman with so much love for her child that her eyes seemed to light up as she looked at her husband who seemed to smile brighter at seeing her this happy.

* * *

 **Timeskip - 10 Years Later**

* * *

A boy who seemed to be in his teens was seen running as if his life depended on it. The boy had golden spiky neck-length hair, enthralling golden eyes, an angular face, along with a slender and built body. He was wearing a dark burnt orange colored toga, with black and gold trimming, and golden sandals, strapped to his his was his Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi.

The boy seemed to have reached his destination after coming to a stop and only with a little heavy breathing as if only just a light jog and not a marathon run he just seemed to had done. Hearing a sound to his right the teen immediately rolled out of the way and unsheathed his sword and came face to face with a pair of cruel golden eyes.

"Father.." the teen said as the man sneered at the teen. The man had black curly hair, cruel golden eyes, and a long pointy beard. In the man's hand was a scythe about six feet tall with a mix of tempered steel and celestial bronze. This man was Kronos.

"You are no son of mine traitor!" Kronos, King of the Titans snarled out making the teen look up defiantly with a burning hatred forming behind them.

"You call me a traitor, why, because I don't follow your way, or because I am not obedient to your commands," The boy snarled. "Or is it because you're scared I would one day have taken the throne from you." the boy said quietly looking up at the man who looked at him fearfully but had a blazing look of hate in his eyes as he looked at the boy in front of him.

"Your afraid of the potential I had shown from day one, but you suppressed it for a while and tried to nurture my growth which I thank you for, but you couldn't get that voice out of your head, could you?' Came the boys deduced conclusion as he looked at the man who wasn't showing any emotion except for the light twitch to his finger confirming the teen suspicions.

"I should have killed you the day you were born!" came the mans voiced, only hatred could be detected in his voice. This made the teen actually flinch as he looked back at his father with a renown hatred in his eyes.

"I am going to one day destroy you forever father, and when that day comes, I will take sick pleasure in watching as you fade forever." Came the boy reply making the titan stop in shock and have an emotion that normally never passed through his eyes.

 _Fear_

As the man regained his wits the child was already gone and Kronos had of look of absolute loathing on his face before he whispered a few words in greek.

"You better keep running, because the moment you stop you will never be able to survive the fate i have just placed on you, _Naruto"_ the mans whispered words floated into the wind and into the ears of the child who dropped and withered on the floor. When the child got up he realized he couldn't feel his titan powers, meaning his father took away his titanhood and also banishing him from Olympus

* * *

 **5 Years before banishment**

* * *

A child could be seen flipping the pages of the book rapidly every two seconds and in the nexy minute the book was closed and set on the table as the child sat there for a second.

"That was some interesting ways of controlling time." said the boy as a man chuckled behind the bot scaring him and making him fall out of the chair. The boy got up and glared at his father.

"Father, what was that for." the boy said with a glare and a pout as well.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help but over hear that you read about time." came the man voice as he walked up and sat down on the other chair. "And if you wanted, I would like to teach you and probably teach you other thing as well." the man finished making the boy go wide-eyed and immediately he was wrapping his arms around the man has the man ruffled his hair.

"Well come on, lets go." Kronos said as he put his son and put a hand on the boys shoulder they flashed and appeared inside a clearing as they boy sat down. Kronos immediately went in-depth with time.

"Time, the indefinite continued progress of existence and events in the past, present, and future regarded as a whole, then there is the progress of time as affecting people and things." The man started as he went on "A point of time as measured in hours and minutes past midnight or noon and Time is also an indefinite period. Time can and is allotted, available, or used by everyone." He finished and when he looked to the boy he seemed to think then nod over what he was saying.

"What I am going to show you is how to control the very essence of time itself." the man stated quite proudly at that as the boy seemed to have stars in his eyes. As they worked with that the Kronos that was being a father was slipping away and the old Kronos was returning, the moment he realized the potential the boy showed by having the basics of time control down by the first hour or two and being able to speed up and slow down time by the fourth hour and then the boy passed out.

 _'He's too powerful!'_ came a voice in his head but he blocked it out and picked up the child and flashed them into his sons room which was an orange and black room along with a giant painting done on the wall made by his son. It was a picture of a ferocious looking fox with nine tails and red eyes, and seemed to be ready to pounce and attack. the man put his son in the bed and tucked him in.

"I will try harder to be a father." whispered the man as he left and went to his and his wife's room

* * *

 **3 Years before banishment**

* * *

Two people can be seen fighting each other and looking as if a fight to the death, but to the two men it was just a regular spar as if they done this a million times, they both were so fluent and graceful in their strikes and swings making it look like a beautiful dance of death. The two men were using the same weapon, a Scythe, but where as Kronos was six foot, his sons was seven foot made out of Celestial bronze, tempered steel, and adamantium after he was sent to Tartarus by the Fates on a quest to be made their champion.

He was successful and returned the champion of Fate and given the scythe by the Fates who forged it and gave the power of the three of them into the blade as well making it sentient when they asked him to also give a sliver of power as well making it alive and with a connection where his sword has a human form of a man with blood red hair and blood red eyes and named himself Kurama. But the strangest part was the nine swishing tail and when asked about them he said it was because of the fox tails seemed to make a more menacing and powerful look. He also found out that the scythe could also turn into a sword form which he preferred carrying instead of the scythe.

As the blonde made another strike it seemed to connect and then the boy rolled forwards into the man's guard and came up with an uppercut making the older man stumble back and the boy continued his assault by throwing a kick to the temple making the mans head snap to the right, followed up by a spinning backhand fist, and finally a dropkick, making the man slam into the ground with a loud _Thump_ and the boy jumped up and then dropped down with an elbow to the gut making the man gasp for air.

The boy stood up and smiled proudly at beating his father for the first time.

"I finally beat you father." said Naruto as he reached his hand out to help his father up, who immediately slapped it away and stormed off into the woods. Then there was the a sound of a giant explosion coming before the clearing blew up and the boy only made it out due to being able to teleport. When he looked back all he saw was a crater of and burning trees and dead animals.

The boy was horrified at this, his father was nowhere to be seen and was prbably in the explosion. Reaching out with his senses and finding his father behind him he turned and came ace to face with cruel golden eyes and then pain from an unexpected headbutt, then he was hit with the hilt of a sword and followed up by a punch to the jaw sending the boy onto his back. and the man got on top and start throwing punches until he came back to his senses and stopped and scrambled away from the child.

Naruto laid there, whimpering and looking like a bloody mess, while Kronos looked back towards his hands and his son and then seemed to see that the boy need help he grabbed him and flashed them to the medical bay on Olympus. Signaling for the doctor, a woman rushed in and seeing the boys condition started shedding tears and rushed and held the boys hand.

"What happened to him, Kronos!" yelled the woman who had green eyes and black, luscious hair, and this of course was Rhea, Queen of Olympus.

"I don't know, one moment he had beaten me and the next i was on top of him and beating his face into the ground." the man said as is sounding ashamed of his actions. As the women teared up and looked at her son as another person ran in and started feeding him nectar and ambrosia to heal him.

After about ten minute Naruto was looking fine but as he came to consciousness he seen his father and immediately started to scramble away from him. The man seemed to be hurt and the woman seemed to be frantic as she went and started hugging him as he was shaking horribly. The woman looked to her husband as the boy cried into her shoulder and he immediately left, as of that moment the dam that was holding the cold and darkness in his heart started to break.

* * *

 **1 Year before banishment**

* * *

After the incident everyone noticed the rift that formed between the King and his Wife and Son as the pair had moved out and to a different place to live and the man seemed to become more darker and less of the man he was when the prince was first born. The King seemed to becoming more of his darker self until his family came back and seemed to want another chance to try to be a family.

Kronos seemed to be returning to the King everyone loved and seemed to be the father he wanted to be once more. The man was so happy that he issued a quest for his son to retrieve the prophecy from his own Father, Ouranos and he would have a year to complete the task. With this he had wanted to test his son and to make sure that the prophecy had nothing to do with his son Naruto overthrowing him. They had a huge celebration and feast to celebrate his quest he would partake on tomorrow.

* * *

 **Day of Banishment**

* * *

There were crowds everywhere. They were all waiting by the entrance to the throne room awaiting the return of their prince, to see if he completed his quest. As time went they seen no sign and when they were about to leave a figure appeared and the figure seemed to be in a burnt orange colored toga, with gold and black trimming and golden sandals. The man had an aura of power that commanded respect and authority but also radiating kindness and comfort. The man strode calmly to the doors as he took off his hood making many titanesses and nymphs to blush at the handsome face of the man. The man had striking golden-blonde hair, enthralling golden eyes and an angular face, with no signs of baby fat and a slender body built for speed and strength. As he stopped in front of the door he turned and smiled making many women swoon.

"I have completed my task and am here to report to my king of my success!" the man shouted joyfully as the crowd started to cheer as he went in and kneeled before his father.

"Father, I come before you to tell you I have succeeded my quest." he stated proudly as his father smiled.

My son tell me the prophecy and after we shall discuss your reward." The man said calmly as his son nodded

"The prophecy goes as."

 _A new age born from the son,_

 _He is born from the crooked one,_

 _To bring about a new age,_

 _or to raze the world as he sees fits_

 **[A/N - Sorry if it isn't a good rhyme i guess?]**

The boy said this with a blank face as he only stared at the floor as he felt the eyes of his father on him making him know this wouldn't be good.

"Naruto" the man whispered before snarling and his eyes gaining the cruel glint just like before. "TRAITOR" He screamed as he summoned his weapon as the other titans flooded into the chamber.

"What is going on my king?" asked Atlas seeing his king pointing his scythe at his son.

"This filth here was going to use his power to overthrow me and take olympus for himself." snarled out the man before sneering. "Thought I was weak, didn't you!" he yelled towards his son making the boy look up at him with a broken look in his eyes.

"I never done or thought of doing any of those things fath-" he was cut off.

"Don't cal me your father, you are no son of mine." the man said with disdain making the teen looking boy close his eyes tightly and shake his head.

 _'It can't be true, it can't'_

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

* * *

 _Naruto was walking down in the depths of Tartarus seeking out his grandfather and fighting off any monsters that came his way that wanted to kill him. He was walking for about 6 Hours 43 Minutes and 53 Seconds, this day alone and he has been in here for almost a full year now. He has been traveling all over Tartarus looking for his grandfathers prison, but could never seem to find any signs of it._

 _As he was walking he seemed to be getting to an area that seemed to have what looked like clouds around the area and there were plenty of wind blowing about cooling him off from the blazing heat. As he went further the darker it got. The air started getting colder and a terrible feeling of the darkness having crept and danced along his skin. He stayed true, tightening his grip on his sword, he went further._

 _He stumbled upon a door. But it wasn't like a normal door, it was old, rusted, and barely looked standing and as he pushed it open it let out a low groan as if being the first time used in a millennia. Coming into the room, he could hear the breathing of someone else and making his way until sky blue eyes snapped open, and seemed to be looking at him with sorrow and pity._

 _Stopping in front of the man he was about to introduce himself before he was cut short._

 _"Naruto, The Prince of Olympus, and soon to be the betrayed and forgotten one," came his hoarse voice "I have waited patiently for the day you would come." He stated calmly._

 _"I have seen your very life planned to a T, but their is the slightest possibility for change but you need to be willing to take the chance and not dwell on the past because it will ruin you, and make you become a shell of your former self.." the man said as his sky blue eyes held contact with Naruto as he said all this before he heard a voice in his head._

 _'Now you will know and you will have the power to change it, but it ultimately comes down to your will." before a blue and white ball of energy flowed into him and the memory came to him as if his own. He saw from a different point of view as the prophecy was given._

 _A new age born from the son,_

 _He is born from the crooked one,_

 _To bring about a new age,_

 _or to raze the world as he sees fits_

 _Then a memory of what would happen appeared in his head as he dwelled on that then put it to the back and not taking concern of that._

* * *

 ** _Flashback End_**

* * *

It happened just the way grandfather had saw. I came back and tell of the quest done and complete and returning from Tartarus a second time as well. As he went to tell his father, he was hoping for pride and a celebration with his family after telling the prophecy, but he never wanted this to happen, to be hated by his father and by his family. He was the Titan and God of Fatherhood, Loyalty, Hope, and the Sky, now and respectively when the fates told him in his mindscape and was hoping to announce it to his family to make them rejoice at finally joining them, but he never expected to be branded a traitor by his father because of a prophecy and not even letting him defend himself. He may have been a titan and a god with so much knowledge that he should also be a the titan and god of wisdom, but even he didn't want to believe this would be an outcome.

As he opened his eyes he could see they surrounded him and were preparing to let the king strike him down, but he seemed reluctant, so Naruto did the only logical choice at the time. He escaped. He was dodging the spear of Atlas, and the golden sword of Hyperion, all the while keeping his focus on his father's Scythe, making sure it doesn't hit him. As he seemed to make it to the door, as he bursted out of the palace and ran towards the furthest clearing to try and lose them and teleport and get time to talk to someone.

As he ran he made it towards the clearing where he came to a stop to look around with only light heavy breathing as if that wasn't a run for his life.

* * *

 **Present Time**

* * *

Hearing a sound to his right the teen immediately rolled out of the way and unsheathed his sword and came face to face with a pair of cruel golden eyes.

"Father.." the teen said as the man sneered at the teen. The man had black curly hair, cruel golden eyes, and a long pointy beard. In the man's hand was a scythe about six feet tall with a mix of tempered steel and celestial bronze. This man was Kronos.

"You are no son of mine traitor!" Kronos, King of the Titans snarled out making the teen look up defiantly with a burning hatred forming behind them.

"You call me a traitor, why, because I don't follow your way, or because I am not obedient to your commands," The boy snarled. "Or is it because you're scared I would one day have taken the throne from you." the boy said quietly looking up at the man who looked at him fearfully but had a blazing look of hate in his eyes as he looked at the boy in front of him.

"Your afraid of the potential I had shown from day one, but you suppressed it for a while and tried to nurture my growth which I thank you for, but you couldn't get that voice out of your head, could you?' Came the boys deduced conclusion as he looked at the man who wasn't showing any emotion except for the light twitch to his finger confirming the teen suspicions.

"I should have killed you the day you were born!" came the mans voiced, only hatred could be detected in his voice. This made the teen actually flinch as he looked back at his father with a renown hatred in his eyes.

"I am going to one day destroy you forever father, and when that day comes, I will take sick pleasure in watching as you fade forever." Came the boy reply making the titan stop in shock and have an emotion that normally never passed through his eyes.

 _Fear_

As the man regained his wits the child was already gone and Kronos had of look of absolute loathing on his face before he whispered a few words in greek.

"You better keep running, because the moment you stop you will never be able to survive the fate i have just placed on you, _Naruto"_ the mans whispered words floated into the wind and into the ears of the child who dropped and withered on the floor. When the child got up he realized he couldn't feel his titan powers, meaning his father took away his titanhood and also banishing him from Olympus and to roam earth alone until the day Zeus would come for his aid, after being sent by their mother to bring down their father, Kronos.

* * *

 **Chapter End**

* * *

 **How was that? Well I wanted to say that I might make this a regular story to update since I got a new computer and will be back to writing frequently. As always Ja Ne,**

 **MrJxS**


End file.
